Dare a Warrior & blind Medicine Cat
by Night-Beyond-Reality
Summary: Not like any other Dare a Warrior fanfic out there. 3 cats, 1 mental author... Who will survive longest? Da Da DAAAAAA! re-writting first few chapter the on with the show
1. Intro

Dare a Warrior & a blind Medicine Cat.

This is not like other Dare a Warrior fanfics because we are focusing on 3 cats only.

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Lionblaze

How much fun can we have? We'll soon see!

_***Night***_


	2. Lonely Lionblaze

_**I OWN NOTHING**_

_**BookObssesserNumberOne**_

_**Jayfeather: drag away his stick**_

_**Hollyleaf: Obliterate the code completely. In all the clans.**_

_**Lionblaze: dance around him singing random stuff.**_

It was one of those days in the Thunderclan camp, one of those days when you just know Firestar is going to pronounce his undying love to you. We begin our story with our beloved blind medicine cat dragging his stick around the camp.

"Dragging, dragging, dragging, dragging…" Jayfeather mumbled continually, as he began to drag his stick out of the Thunderclan camp.

Just as Jayfeather was nearly out of the camp, Lionblaze came past and started to dance and sing around him.

"All the single she-cats, all the single she-cats," sung Lionblaze doing the hand movement thing with a glove on.

Jayfeather cast a quick glance at Lionblaze, then continued on with his journey, "Dragging, dragging, dragging…"

Lionblaze stopped singing and looked away sadly, "I failed…" he lifted his head up to the sky and sung in his loudest voice, "AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOUUU!"

"I love you too, man!"

"What who said that!" Lionblaze sung, his right eye twitching.

Back in the warriors den, Hollyleaf was searching the internet for a super-powered-laser to obliterate the warrior code completely with. She clicked on a site that was called ''. The she-cat laughed manically, "I've got it, I've got it! Be prepared Starclan!"

"Lonely, I'm so lonely!" Lionblaze sang as he walked up to Hollyleaf's computer, and pressed a button that said 'self destruct', "Whops…"

"LIONBLAZE NOOO!" the mentally messed up she-cat screamed as her beloved computer blew up in a purple puff of pink smoke (See how that make no sense at all?) "Well I'm off to destroy the code now, byes!"

**_And t___****hat **ends chapter número uno of 'Dare a Warrior/a blind medicine cat'


	3. WTS! CHATPER 3

Wildheart231

Lionblaze: Kill heathertail  
Jayfeather: Burn Stick :)  
Hollyleaf: Share tongues with Leafpool and Squirrelflight

One Day Lionblaze wanted to kill someone so he went to Windclan.

"Yo," Onestar said, "go away!"

"NO!" Lionblaze said

"Oh well, I tried," Onestar said and went to sleep.

Lionblaze proceed to the Windclan warriors den.

Once he saw his target he attacked, "DIE HEATHERTAIL, YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

"I'm not Heathertail, I'm Nightcloud!" Nightcloud screeched from under Lionblaze.

"DIE!" Lionblaze killed Nightcloud then ate her!

Crowfeather walked in, looked at dead Nightcloud, shrugged and walked out.

Just then Heathertail walked in, "Hi Lionblaze,"

Let's just say Heathertail never knew what hit her and either did Nightcloud.

_**Thunderclan camp**_

"BURN, BABY BURN!" Jayfeather sang, while lighting his stick on fire.

Hollyleaf walked past Jayfeather, "WTS?"

"What are you looking at?" Jayfeather asked.

"Nothing," Hollyleaf said.

"Hollyleaf!" Squirrelflight and Leafpool called.

"Yes?"

"Come and clean… I meant share tongues with us!" Leafpool said and Squirrelflight nodded.

"Okay…" Hollyleaf said.

"Can you lick my butt, I am getting older and I can't reach anymore." Squirrelflight lifted up her tail.

"Oh me next," Leafpool said also lifting up her tail.

"EWWW!!" Hollyleaf screamed and then ran off.


	4. Wtsssss another Chapter, 4

Kitty-Guardian Dorothy

JayFeather: Tell Sandstorm you can see, and tell her that looks as old as Starclan  
HollyLeaf: KILL BRAMBLECLAW AND ANNOUNCE IT TO THE CLANS!  
Lionblaze: Ask Berrynose out, right infront of Honeyfern AND PoppyFrost! Then tell all the homophobics that your gay!

"Hey, Sandstorm, I can see!" Jayfeather said.

"Really?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yeah, you look as old as Starclan." Jayfeather said looking closely at Sandstorm.

"Oh yeah??!!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" Sandstorm runs off to tell Firestar.

"Oh CRAP!" Jayfeather runs away to Riverclan.

Hollyleaf walked up to Brambleclaw.

"Hi darling," Brambleclaw says

"Sorry daddy," Hollyleaf kills Brambleclaw.

All the clans suddenly gather in the Thunderclan camp.

"Everyone, I KILLED BRAMBLECLAW!" Hollyleaf announced.

"Way to go, you kill that maniac," called Blackstar doing a victory dance.

"You monster!" called Mistyfoot!

_**Later that night at the Thunderclan camp.**_

"Berrynose?" Lionblaze walked up to Berrynose.

"What?" Poppyfrost and Honeyfern gathered around Berrynose.

"Do you want to go out?" Lionblaze asked shyly.

"I thought you would never ask," Berrynose and Lionblaze made out in front of Poppyfrost and Honeyfern.

"That was supposed to be me," cried Honeyfern.

"And me," Poppyfrost cried as well.

Poppyfrost and Honeyfern fainted with grief.

"That's right, I LIONBLAZE AM GAY!!!!!!!" Lionblaze shouted.

All the cats in every clan faint.

Just then Firestar ran past chasing Jayfeather.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jayfeather screamed, "I was a dare, I HAD to do it!"

"My mate is not as old as Starclan!" Firestar screamed.


	5. WTSSTSTSTSTSWTS, CHAPTER 5, DUDE1

Blazesoul  
Ok here are my dares

Lionblaze:Go back with a time machine and kill heatherpaw then in the future reveal you did it at a gathering

Jayfeather:Don't act like a jerk for two moons

Hollyleaf:Get a mate in another clan or a kittypet as a mate then after having the kits tell who the father is in the middle of a gathering.

Lionblaze goes back in time to kill Heatherpaw again.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hollyleaf and Purdy are making kits on the outskirts of Thunderclan.

"Are we mates now?" Purdy asked.

"Yes!!!!!" Hollyleaf purred.

_**MEANWHILE AGAIN IN THUNDERCLAN… 2 WEEKS LATER SOMEHOW…**_

Jayfeather was trying not to be a jerk.

"Jayfeather!" Leafpool yelled.

"What!" Jayfeather get's shot by lighting, "I meant yes OH GREAT AND WOUNDERFUL LEAFPOOL."

"Get your scrawny butt over here NOW, Hollyleaf is having her kits," Leafpool screamed.

"What kits lovely Leafpool?" Jayfeather asked.

"These kits!" Leafpool said holding one up in front of Jayfeather.

"I'm blind!" Jayfeather gets hit in the face with 751865015695 big boulders and all his teeth fall out. "GRRRR, I MEANT I AM BLIND BUT THAT CAN NOT BE HELPED, I BEILEVE YOU!"

_**At the Gathering.**_

"Everyone," Lionblaze said, I went back in time and killed Heatherpaw."

"Shut up I am talking!" Leopardstar yelled.

"I HOLLYLEAF HAD KITS, WITH PURDY!"

The End for now, send in more dares!

-Night-:):)


	6. Chapter 6, OH YEAH, WTS!

Wildheart231

Hollyleaf: Must have kits with all kittypets and crowfeather  
Lionblaze: Must eat crowfood and mouse bile  
Jayfeather: Have kits with leafpool

Hollyleaf was very busy one morning making kits with all the kittypets and Crowfeather so let's move on to Lionblaze.

_**Meanwhile in the Thunderclan camp…**_

Lionblaze was walking in a circle when a scary voice said…

"Lionblaze, yo must eat crowfood with a topping of… um… MOUSE BILE!!!!" the voice commanded.

"NOOOOOOOOO, THE CATMANTIY! Lionblaze screamed and then he eat the Crowfood with Mouse bile then ran off to Leafpool's den.

_**MEANWHILE, A FEW MINUTES BEFORE HAND IN THE MEDICINE CAT DEN…**_

Hollyleaf pushed out another kit, number 5637. "A little help here!"

"Sorry can't," Jayfeather said.

"Why?" screamed Hollyleaf pushing out another kit, number 3408652.

"Leafpool is having my kits right now over here so I can't help you!" Jayfeather yelled.

"But… but the code prohibits the Medicine cat to have kits let alone both of them," Hollyleaf pushed out kit number 569836189569566.

"Not anymore MWHAHAHAH!" Jayfeather laughed evilly, "I am the Warrior Code!"

Lionblaze walked in, puked on the ground and the fainted while eating one of Hollyleaf's many kits to freshen up his mouth.

Hollyleaf looked at Lionblaze, "Are you going to help him?" she asked Jayfeather.

"No," Jayfeather replied.

"Of course," Hollyleaf pushed of the rest of the kits in one go.


	7. Chapter um 7 WST!

Loki-BlackWolf

Lionblaze- Questions Heavystep why he has died at least twice.

Hollyleaf- Pulls pranks on Firestar and Brambleclaw

Jayfeather- Takes Longtail with him to start a new Clan. They fail and head back to ThunderClan, and tells ThunderClan he is now an elder, but he returns to the medicine cat's den in the end.

Lionblaze was talking to Heavystep when the question popped up!

"Why have you died?" Lionblaze asked looking at Heavystep.

"Cos' I can!!!!" Heavystep said.

"Oh, okay… Heavystep, why have you died?" Lionblaze asked.

Heavystep turns into the amazing Hulk, and well…you know, Lionblaze went smush!

Firestar and Brambleclaw were eating by the fresh kill pile when they both fell down a hole.

"WTS!!??" Brambleclaw looked at Firestar.

Firestar shrugged.

They then tried to climb out the hole but they had no success.

Hollyleaf's laugh was heard at the entrance of the hole.

"Hollyleaf, this is your father, get us out now!" yelled Brambleclaw.

"Okay," Hollyleaf through crowfood in the hole.

Brambleclaw turned into Wolverine.

... Let's move on.

_**In the Medicine cat den.**_

Longtail and Jayfeather were talking about stuff when...

"Let's start a new clan!" Jayfeather said.

"Okay," Longtail agreed.

_**At random place.**_

"Let's make a camp for Blindclan here!" Jayfeather said.

"Where and what?" Longtail said to Jayfeather, he was facing the wrong way.

"Here... at this place!" Jayfeather sort of explained. "A perfect place for Blindclan."

"Let's go home," Longtail started to walk back to Thunderclan with Jayfeather right behind him.

_**Thunderclan camp**_

"I AM NOW AN ELDER!" announced Jayfeather and walked into the elders den.

He got bored really fast and returned to the medicine cat den.


	8. It's Chapter 8, WTS!

QueenoftheCatz

This is hilarious!

Lionblaze:Scream in the middle of the Gathering, right in the middle of Blackstar talking, that you decided to become a mouse, because you're sick of being a cat.

Hollyleaf: Anounce in the middle of the camp that you hate Firestar, and want him to go and be leader to some other clan.

Jayfeather: Okay, go to the herb storage place, then come out with over a mouthful of catmint, and your mouth foaming at the sides. Anounce that you don't care if anyone dies because you don't have any catmint left, because you love to eat it, then eat half of the catmint stock.

Bye! :)

_**At a Gathering…**_

"Blah, blab and then BLAH, WE HIT THEM WHERE IT HURTS BLAH, and then blah ran off blah…" Blackstar blabbed about how Shadowclan chased something like a small finch out of their territory.

Lionblaze was going crazy listing to Blackstar rambling on so, "AAAAARRRRRRRRRR, WHY DON'T YOU

JUST SHUT UP?!?!?!?!"

Blackstar ran off crying!

"I am now a mouse cos' being a cat stink and I'm sick of it!" screamed Lionmouse.

_**Thunderclan Camp.**_

Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionmouse were sitting in the middle of camp when Hollyleaf went crazy!

"I hate you FIRESTAR! I never have liked you and you're so UGLY! I WISH YOU WOULD GO AND LEAD ANOTHERE CLAN!" Hollyleaf screamed into Firestar's den.

"What, I can't hear you, my IPods on!" Firestar yelled back.

"WTS??" Jayfeather and Lionmouse said and shrugged.

Hollyleaf then ran off to the Moonpool for a bath.

_**Medicine cat den.**_

Jayfeather went to the storage place because he can and then came out with a mouthful of catmint.

His mouth was foaming at the sides and his sightless eyes were cross-eyed and bloodshot.

Jayfeather got up on the Highstone and announced "I don't care if anyone dies because I don't have any catmint left, Because I love to eat it!

Jayfeather ran back to his den to eat half of the catmint that was still left untouched by his greedy cat paws.

The end for now.

Send in more dares!

P.S Thank you everyone who has reviewed!

I'm glad you like my story!

Thank you!!!

-Night- :):)


End file.
